Cleric: Ivan of Vikmar (CR 4)
Ivan of Vikmar Alignment: LG Race: Aasimar Class: Cleric (5) (Protection Domain) Hit Points: 41 Initiative: +0 Offense Attack (Trident): +5 1d8 + 2 (Critical) x2 on a 20 +3 BAB +1 Str, +1 magic BAB: +3 Defense AC: 22 (10, +7 Armor + 0 Dex, +3 Shield, +1 Deflection, +1 Nat. Armor) Touch: 22 Flat Footed: 12 Saves Fortitude: +7 (4 Base + 1 Con + 2 Misc) Reflex: +3 (1 Base + 0 Dex + 2 Misc) Will: +10 (4 Base + 4 Wis + 2 Misc) Ability Scores Str 12 (+1), Con 13 (+1), Dex 10 (0), Int 10 (0), Wis 19 (+4), Cha 12 (+1) Class Features Aura: You have a particularly powerful good aura if detected. Channel Positive Energy: Standard action. Heal all creatures within a 30 foot radius (centered on you) for 3d6 HP. Deals the same amount of damage to undead. Protection Domain: You receive a +2 resistance bonus on saving throws. Resistant Touch: As a standard action, you can touch an ally to grant him your resistance bonus for 1 minute. When you use this ability, you lose your resistance bonus granted by the Protection domain for 1 minute. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. Spontaneous Healing Spells: You can sacrifice a prepared spell to cast a cure spell of the same level sacrificed. Celestial Resistance: Aasimars have acid resistance 5, cold resistance 5, and electricity resistance 5. Skilled: Aasimar have a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy and Perception checks. Spell-Like Ability (Sp): Aasimars can use daylight once per day as a spell-like ability (caster level equal to the aasimar's class level). Darkvision: Aasimar have darkvision 60 ft. (they can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet.) Feats Combat Casting Level You get a +4 bonus on concentration checks made to cast a spell or use a spell-like ability when casting on the defensive or while grappled. Alignment Channel (Evil Outsiders) Level: You can cause your channel energy to harm evil outsiders rather than heal. Skills +12 Heal (5 ranks, +4 Wis, +3 misc) +8 Knowledge (Religion) (5 ranks, +0 Int, +3 misc) +3 Diplomacy (0 ranks +1 Cha, +2 Misc) +6 Perception (0 ranks +4 Wis, +2 Misc) Spells (Knows all Cleric Spells) Any number of spells per day of any 0th Level (Link) 4 spells per day of 1th Level + 1 use of the following bonus spells (Sanctuary) 3 spells per day of 2nd Level +1 use of the following bonus spells (Shield Other) 2 spells per day of 3rd Level +1 use of the following bonus spells (Protection from Energy) Spells Prepared: 1st Level: Bane 2/day, Shield of Faith 1/day, Forbid Action 1/day Bonus Spell: Sanctuary 2nd Level: Bull's Strength 1/day, Enthrall 1/day, Lesser Restoration 1/day Bonus Spell: Shield Other 3rd Level: Bestow Curse 1/day, Cure Serious Wounds 1/day Bonus Spell: Protection from Energy Any number of spells per day of 0th Level (Link) Gear (10,500 GP) +1 Trident (2,315) +1 Breastplate (1,350) +1 Heavy Steel Shield (1,157) +1 Ring of Protection (2,000) +1 Cloak of Resistance (1,000) +1 Amulet of Natural Armor (2,000) Total Spent: 9,815 Category:NPC Category:Aasimar Category:Cleric Category:CR 4 Category:Level 5 Category:Pathfinder